Slippers and slipper like shoes/sandals and sneakers are articles of footwear which are generally used around the house as a means for covering and/or protecting the feet, although such articles may be used as footwear for working in and outside the home, and for attending public areas and the like. People like to wear slipper-like footwear because of their convenience—they are very easy to get on or off, as opposed to traditional shoes and sneakers.
Although people use such footwear predominately at home, it would be convenient to use them other places, like, for example, when using an unfamiliar bathroom area: a public bathroom facility at a beach or pool, a hotel bathroom, so that feet may be protected from debris and germs. Slipper-like articles would be preferred in such embodiments since they could easily be slipped on or off, and are usually on the feet a short amount of time.
However, when traveling, although people could take their slippers with them, they generally do not since the articles take up precious room in a suitcase or sports bag, or are just too inconvenient to carry. Thus, the slippers remain at home and most people either have to use sneakers, shoes or bare feet when walking into areas they would otherwise use slipper-like articles of footwear.